Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs data synchronous communication with a server, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that master data of values set in an information processing apparatus are saved in a server or the like connected via a network and centralized management of them is performed. In this management, the information processing apparatus and the server communicate with each other to synchronize the settings in the information processing apparatus and the master data in the server. For example, when master data in the server is changed, the information processing apparatus acquires the changed value and changes the value of a setting in the information processing apparatus. When a setting in the information processing apparatus is changed, the information processing apparatus transmits the changed value to the server, and the server reflects the value in master data. With this arrangement, the server can confirm, from master data, the synchronous state and settings of each information processing apparatus to be managed.
When the information processing apparatus changes to the above-mentioned synchronous state, it can perform synchronous communication with the server to synchronize settings in the apparatus with master data in the server. However, when the information processing apparatus is in the synchronous state, for example, if the network is disconnected and the information processing apparatus is moved, or the setting of the network is changed, a mismatch may occur in settings between the information processing apparatus and the server. In such a case, the information processing apparatus is changed to the temporary stop state to temporarily stop the synchronous state with the server. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-324071 discloses an arrangement in which upon receiving information in a sleep mode in which power supply to each unit of an apparatus is paused, subsequent information reception is controlled.
Even when the information processing apparatus is in the temporary stop state, the user can change settings in the information processing apparatus. However, since the information processing apparatus is in the temporary stop state, synchronization with master data by notifying the server of change contents is not performed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-324071 discloses an arrangement in which when an information processing apparatus receives external information during the sleep mode, subsequent information reception is controlled. However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-324071, a synchronous communication request cannot be controlled along with a change of data in the information processing apparatus.